1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus, and, in particular, to a motor control apparatus which, during control of a rotation of a motor, corrects an error of a resolver signal that is output from a resolver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus which corrects an error of a resolver signal that is output from a resolver is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No 2013-072686 (Patent Reference No. 1)). This apparatus is an electronic control unit (ECU) mainly including a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a RAM (an external memory) inside. This apparatus learns a detected error of a resolver signal that is output from a resolver and executes error correction of the resolver signal based on the error learned value.